This invention relates generally to electrical connector devices and more particularly to such devices for electrically and mechanically connecting, at a variety of angles with respect to each other, electrified power distribution track sections for track lighting systems.
Track lighting has become very popular in the United States and other countries of the world, both for commercial and domestic use. Its versatility and appearance have contributed heavily to such popularity. The capability to install power distribution tracks in many patterns on wall, ceiling and the like support surfaces, make track lighting desirable for illuminating objects and locations in homes and business establishments. For the most part, however, installation of power distribution tracks to create track patterns had been limited to those having only 90.degree. or straight line connections.
To provide even greater versatility and enhance the effects achievable with track lighting, it was necessary to create distribution track patterns which have track sections mounted at angles other than 90.degree. or in-line. To accomplish the latter, it has been suggested to provide a track section connector which is flexible and therefore capable of joining two straight distribution track sections at various angles.
A flexible track light connector assembly of the above-mentioned type is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,096,349. The flexible connector assembly of the patent includes a pair of connectors, each of a conventional type, including a tapping mechanism to be snap-fitted into electrical distribution track sections of a track lighting system. The connectors are joined by a length of flexible, elastic, insulative material having a corrugated or accordian appearance, capable of being bent at various angles to in turn direct the sections of distribution tracks joined thereby at various angles with respect to each other. A passageway extends through the length of insulative material to accommodate conductors connecting the track sections electrically.
Because the insulative material comprising the flexible junction is difficult to maintain in a bent condition, it is required that the electrical conductors passing therethrough be of sufficient rigidity to hold the flexible junction in such condition to produce the desired distribution track pattern. Also, because of limited elasticity in the material, provision of unusual bends in the material for positioning the joined track sections at extreme angles with respect to each other, for example, between wall and ceiling surfaces, is difficult to achieve without placing excessive stress on the elastic material. Furthermore, because the flexible junction is formed of an insulative material, an additional separate ground wire must be provided to couple the track sections to ground potential.
Other junction connectors for electrical distribution conduits, not, however, for use in track lighting systems, are known in the prior art, also. One in particular shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,305,100, includes two elements pivotally joined to provide both mechanical and electrical coupling thereof, to enable one to mount an electrical conduit along the baseboard in a room across both inside and outside corners thereof. This junction connector is limited in its movement and is not suitable for use with track light distribution systems.